


El Farolito [SongFic]

by LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Heartbreak, M/M, Oh Sehun-centric, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon/pseuds/LaSuhoCardeJunMyeon
Summary: Song Fic!La historia de cómo un chico se enamora de alguien mayor y este con su partida le rompe el corazón.¿Lo más absurdo de todo?Que ese chico aún añora verlo regresar a aquel lugar que se convirtió en "El Farolito" de su historia de amor.Pairing: SeHoCanción: El Farolito - Voz Veis
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1. ONE

_**2008** _

Corría el mes de julio, iba en compañía de mis primas cuando lo vi por primera vez parado frente a nuestro edificio, nunca lo había visto por aquí, así que supuse se estaba recién mudando a este condominio, me quedé observándolo más tiempo del que debía, tanto así que Joohyun y Yerim terminaron dándome cada una un golpe en el hombro, _auch_ , eso dolió. 

—Tierra llamando a _tonto-Hun_. 

Esa era Joohyun, mi prima mayor, disfrutaba como el demonio molestarme. 

—Deja de decirme así o le diré a tía Taeyeon que volviste a decir groserías. 

—Ash, eres un niñito llorón. Ñoño. 

—Jaja, ya veremos a quien tía Tae le dará las golosinas en la tarde cuando llegue de trabajar, si a ti o a mí que no ando diciendo malas palabras. —La reté, luego volví a centrar mi mirada en la criatura más bonita que han visto mis ojos.

Era un chico, más bajo que yo — _si lo preguntan soy muy alto para mi edad_ —, cabello castaño oscuro, rostro ovalado con pómulos marcados y rasgos delicados, creo que lo que más llamó mi atención fueron sus mejillas, no eran grandes ni pequeñas, eran ¿Cómo decribirlas de forma que me entiendan? No tengo un léxico muy desarrollado así que solo queda decirles que eran adorables, me daba ganas de apretarlas para ver cuán suaver y esponjosas llegaban a ser... nunca he visto un ángel, pero seguramente él estaba cerca de parecerse a uno.

¡Sí, era eso! ¡Un ángel! Y como si escuchara mi exclamación interna, el chico me miró de reojo mientras continuaba hablando con los hombres del camión de mudanza estacionado en el lugar.

—Oye ¿Qué tanto miras? —Preguntó Joohyun al notar que ya no le estaba prestando la más mínima atención—. Uuuuhhh Sehun anda viendo al chico nuevo, Yerim, Sehunnie se enamoró. —Comenzó a molestarlo con mofa.

—¿Qué dices, tonta? ¡Es un chico!

—¿Y eso qué? Es muy bonito, igual o más que una chica ¿Ves las proporciones de su rostro y lo alto de sus pómulos? No sería raro que te llegue a gustar. Solo un tonto diría lo contrario.

—Aish. —Resoplé para no seguir escuchándola.

Pero para mi mala suerte a medida que nos acercábamos, Joohyun comenzó a vociferar más alto que me gustaba el chico nuevo.

La solución más rápida que hallé fue taparle la boca cuando vi que el chico bonito se acercaba poco a poco hasta la esquina donde nos detuvimos cuando intenté callar a la tonta de mi prima. Él se acercó directamente hasta nosotros, incluso Joohyun se sorprendió con su acción que quedó completamente perpleja cuando lo tuvimos en frente, era más lindo aún.

—Hola chicos. —Saludó al estar ya a nuestro lado. 

Solo atiné a saludarlo con mi mano, a la vez que soltaba a la fastidiosa de Joohyun, Yerim al ser la más pequeña de los tres y no entender nada de lo que pasaba con su hermana y conmigo, fue la única en responder el saludo. 

—Hola, soy Yerim. 

Él sonrió hacia mi primita, juro que me sentí desfallecer cuando esa perfecta sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, nunca antes se sintió así cuando vi sonreír a alguien, mi corazón se aceleró como cuando corría mucho en medio de un partido de fútbol, aunque mientras jugaba no sentía como si un montón de bichos me hicieran cosquillas en la panza. Esto era nuevo. 

—Me preguntaba si alguno sabe cómo tomar el bus al instituto de arte, me voy a inscribir en mi último año de preparatoria y como ven, me acabo de mudar, soy nuevo en la ciudad y no conozco nada. 

Si verlo sonreír se sintió como caer al vacío, escuchar su voz fue un terremoto que sacudió cada célula de mi cuerpo. ¿Qué era esto y porqué se sentía así? 

—No lo sé. —Respondió Joohyun, saliendo por fin de su estupor—. Nosotras no vamos solas al colegio, aún nos llevan nuestros padres, pero Sehun sí se va en transporte público, tal vez él sí te pueda ayudar. —Me meció el hombro sacándome de mi ensoñación. 

—Ah sí. —Dije un poco avergonzado por mi letargo. 

Le expliqué cómo tenía que hacer y cuál ruta era la más cómoda para él, mi escuela quedaba cerca de ese instituto, así que no fue problema darle las indicaciones que pidió. 

—Muchas gracias, Sehun —mi nombre sonaba tan bonito pronunciado por sus labios— por cierto, no les dije mi nombre, soy Kim JunMyeon y ahora seré su nuevo vecino, por favor cuiden de mí. —Hizo una leve reverencia a modo de agradecimiento y luego tendió su mano hacia mí, tembloroso la tomé para no parecer grosero.

El toque era tan suave y tal como pasó con cada acción que hizo desde que fui consciente de su presencia, ahora que sentí el tacto de su piel contra la mía, generó un cosquilleo que viajó y se extendió por todo mi cuerpo, acelerando más los latidos de mi corazón.

Luego de las presentaciones nos habló que se estaba mudando en el apartamento que antes era de la señora Choi, en el piso siete, tres más arriba de donde vivo, noté que hacía más contacto visual conmigo que con Joohyun que era la mayor de los tres, pero no le di importancia, solo aproveché para perderme en la profundidad de sus ojos café.

Después de un rato hablando sobre lo exhausto que es mudarse, se disculpó por hacernos perder el tiempo con una cháchara sin sentido que seguramente a ninguno de nosotros le importaba, aunque para mí no había ningún problema, si pudiera seguir escuchando su dulce voz y viendo sus gestos mientras habla, lo haría durante todo el día.

Por último se despidió con otra sonrisa agitando su mano. 

En ese momento no comprendía lo que ocurría, ni por qué mi corazón se agitaba de aquella manera tan extraña, pero a pesar de todas esas nuevas sensaciones creciendo en mí, era un sentimiento que me gustaba.

* * *

_**2019** _

Me desperté jadeando y agitado después de ese sueño que me atormenta desde hace diez años. 

Siempre terminaba con la imagen de JunMyeon diciendo adiós, esta vez despidiéndose el día que nos conocimos, cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que nos depararía.

Caminé hasta el lavabo y abrí el agua del grifo para lavar mi cara, luego de que unas cuantas lágrimas traicioneras escaparan mientras dormía y soñaba con él, de nuevo.

Once años pasaron desde que conocí a Kim JunMyeon, el año que pasamos juntos fue el más feliz de mi vida y también el predecesor del que según mi madre fue el más desdichado, después de su partida me convertí en el sujeto que me regresaba la imagen en el espejo del baño, a veces me preguntaba quién era ese tipo de mirada triste. 

Justo ahora tengo veinticinco años, no puedo decir que la vida se haya portado mal conmigo porque, a pesar de todo soy un hombre bien parecido y exitoso en lo que hago, pero a pesar del prestigio que he ganado en el mundo del modelaje, no es suficiente para hacerme sentir completo, o siquiera medianamente feliz.

No puedo negar que he vivido como he querido, viajes, fiestas, también he disfrutado de los placeres de la vida, he querido, pero no amado, no de nuevo, el amor es algo que conocí solo con JunMyeon, por más que lo he intentado, nunca he sentido lo mismo por alguien más. 

Cuando me pongo a pensar en el amor, inevitablemente vienen los recuerdos donde mi corazón se sentía pleno y sin miedo a nada, es fácil llegar hasta aquel año, las risas, los momentos robados, los secretos compartidos, donde éramos libres y podíamos hacer lo que quisiéramos. JunMyeon le daba otra vibra a mi monótona vida. 

Por más incorrecto que pareciera, estaba convencido que mi persona era él, cuando se fue dejó un vacío inexplicable en mí, mis amigos dijeron que el tiempo ayudaba a olvidar y curaba todo, en especial un corazón roto.

Conmigo creo que se equivocaron, no ha pasado un día sin que lo extrañe ¿Por qué es tan difícil olvidarlo? 

La respuesta es simple, JunMyeon dejó una huella imborrable en mi vida, gracias a él soy ese sujeto del espejo, el mismo que trata de vivir cada día sin echarlo de menos, pero que en el fondo guarda la esperanza de regresar a aquel lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez y verlo allí, bañado por la brillante luz _del farol de la esquina_ , esperándome como tantas veces lo esperé a él.

¿Crees que soy un tonto por esperar algo que tiempo se encargó de decirme que nunca pasaría?

Lo admito, yo también me considero un tonto por no darme por vencido, pero llámame loco, mi corazón anhela más que nunca volver sentirse vivo como cuando solo éramos él y yo, dentro de aquellas cuatro paredes donde el mundo exterior no existía. 

Si ese pensamiento me convierte en el mayor bufón de la historia, entonces lo seguiré siendo, continuaré esperándolo y guardaré la ilusión de verlo regresar a casa, el lugar del que nunca se tuvo que ir


	2. DOS

_**2008** _

— _Hola Sehun-ah._ —Me saludó con su típica sonrisa.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco. 

— _Hola JunMyeon hyung_. 

— _¿Eres menor que yo?_ —Preguntó sorprendido por el honorífico que usé con él.

— _Mmmju._ —Asentí dudoso de ya no tener su amistad cuando descubriera que tengo catorce.

— _¿En serio? ¡Guau! Creí que tendrías más o menos mi edad o al menos seríamos contemporáneos ¿Qué tan menor eres? No lo pareces, estás más alto que yo._ —Dijo con una sonrisa incrédula

Esa era mi vía de escape, mi altura siempre me hizo aparentar más edad de la que tengo. 

— _No lo sé, ¿Qué tan mayor eres tú?_

— _Vamos, eso es trampa._ —Resopló gruñón, uno adorable—. _Acabo de cumplir dieciocho_. —Aclaró.

Él era mayor de lo que aparentaba, estábamos en las mismas o eso me dije para no sentirme mal por lo que diría a continuación. Traté de no mostrar mi sorpresa cuando supe su edad, lo que creo que funcionó. 

— _Tengo dieciséis._ —Mentí.

-— _¡Realmente eres joven! Eres mi pequeño Dongsaeng_ —Dijo divertido, pero sin dar mayor importancia a la cuestión de nuestras edades.

El poste de la acera derramaba su luz amarilla sobre nosotros, iluminaba la belleza de JunMyeon y señalaba al mayor mentiroso de la historia, a mí. 

Desde ese día de forma sutil algo cambió, JunMyeon a pesar de saber que _'me sacaba dos años'_ no dejó de frecuentarme, al contrario, nos volvimos más cercanos aún, se mostraba más suelto y cariñoso conmigo, lo que me alegró.

* * *

Una tarde regresaba a casa junto a Yerim y Joohyun cuando él me llamó desde la esquina cerca a nuestro edificio, era viernes por la tarde y ya empezaban a encenderse las luces de la calle, yo como tonto fui corriendo a su encuentro, me ponía feliz cada vez que me llamaba, Joohyun bufaba molesta por siempre dejarla atrás pero, a diferencia de las veces anteriores, sus quejas cesaron cuando al igual que yo fue consciente de lo que ocurrió. 

Al llegar a su lado, JunMyeon simplemente se paró de puntillas, me tomó del rostro y besó en los labios, al separarnos mi sonrojo fue tal que estoy seguro que mi rostro se fundió con el escarlata de mi suéter, un amigo que lo acompañaba se quedó viéndonos divertido y JunMyeon solo sonrió y guiñó un ojo antes de dar la vuelta e irse con su acompañante.

Recuerdo la textura de sus labios, eran suaves y esponjosos, dulces como la miel y dejaron impregnado en mí un olor a sándalo, — _tal vez por el bálsamo que usaba para mantenerlos hidratados_ —, esa tarde JunMyeon se había robado mi primer beso y con él mi corazón.

Después de aquel suceso, me invitó a comer a su apartamento, lugar donde aprovechó la oportunidad para besarme de nuevo, solo que esta vez se tomó su tiempo y exploró mi boca a plenitud dando paso a un anhelo que nunca en mi vida había experimentado.

Mi corazón se volvió loco después de aquello.

Poco a poco se convirtió en rutina para los dos, tanto que terminé haciendo a un lado las tardes con mis amigos para pasar más tiempo con él, me perdía casi todos los días después de clases hacia el apartamento de JunMyeon, allí vivíamos en otra realidad, una alejada totalmente del mundo de afuera, a JunMyeon le gustaba besarme apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta, pasabamos la tarde tirados en el sofá, compartiendo besos tiernos y caricias inocentes.

Si aquel sillón hablara contaría cómo poco a poco me fui desinhibiendo ante las atenciones de JunMyeon, él era mayor por cuatro años, por lo que era obvio que había tenido más experiencia que yo en las artes del amor, la intensidad con la que aumentaban el hambre en sus besos me hacía consciente de que tal vez anhelaba mucho más que eso. 

Con el tiempo él fue agregando otras cosas a nuestros furtivos encuentros para hacerlos momento más amenos y salirnos de lo convencional, así fue como por primera vez probé el alcohol y supe lo que era un cigarrillo. 

Era una mala influencia en todo el sentido de la palabra, o eso diría mi madre si supiera lo que su hijo de catorce hacía mientras ella erróneamente creía que iba a sus prácticas de fútbol por la tarde, cuando realmente me perdía explorando con mis manos la silueta del chico de dieciocho que vivía unos pisos más arriba, ese mismo que todos los días la saludaba de forma educada y amable sonrisa. 

JunMyeon rio divertido cuando tosí como un tonto después de darle la primera calada a su cigarrillo, me había advertido que no me iba a gustar el sabor, él parecía un experto haciéndolo y lo quise imitar, al final terminé haciendo el ridículo y que fuera consciente, aún en medio de su borrachera, que seguía siendo menor. 

Qué me hiciera sentir como un niño hería en cierta forma mi orgullo, aunque sabía que lo era, no me gustaba que JunMyeon lo tomara como una mofa para molestarme, porque todavía no tenía edad para hacerlo. 

Me crucé de brazos en el sofá, enfurruñado por su actitud tan irritante, JunMyeon al ver que realmente me había molestado intentó llamar mi atención de nuevo, no le hice caso y seguí en mi papel de niño regañado.

— _Así que quieres jugar..._ —No entendí a qué se refería, pero pronto lo descubrí.

Dejó de lado el cigarrillo y como pudo se subió a horcajadas sobre mí, me tomó por sorpresa porque fue la primera vez que estuvimos en una situación tan comprometedora, mi respiración se hizo pesada y los latidos de mi corazón retumbaban en mi pecho hasta casi sentir que iba a estallar.

JunMyeon se relamió los labios observando los míos con un brillo extraño en los ojos, tal vez era por el alcohol, cuando quise decir algo para romper la tensión, nuevamente sus labios se fundieron contra los míos, a diferencia de otras veces, estaban tibios por el calor del filtro del cigarrillo, pero aun seguían teniendo aquel olor a sándalo, solo que ahora con un sabor más ahumado.

Tomó mis manos a medida que profundizaba más el beso y las guió para que tocara su cuerpo a mi antojo, las manos me temblaban porque esta versión salvaje de JunMyeon era nueva para mí, y las sensaciones que empezaron a estremecer mi cuerpo eran difíciles de controlar. 

JunMyeon acostumbraba a decir que solo se era joven una vez y había que disfrutar el momento al máximo, así que me dejé llevar. 

Al principio no era fanático del sabor del tabaco, pero fue solo cuestión pasajera, a medida que intensificaba el beso, más adicto me hacía al veneno que impregnaba sus labios.

Las caricias inocentes de JunMyeon poco a poco fueron cambiando de naturaleza, mi cuerpo comenzó a tener vida propia y conocí por primera vez lo que era el deseo, el deseo por Kim JunMyeon, especificamente.

Mis manos temblorosas también buscaron una manera de jugar, y a pesar de mi inexperiencia, fui capaz de hacerlo sonrojar, me encantaba el sonido que salía de sus labios rojos e hinchados por mis besos, cuando mis manos tocaban un lugar que hacía erizar los vellos de su piel. 

El calor que emanaba de su cuerpo gracias a mis caricias era surrealista, me sentía grande al oírlo suplicar por el toque de mis dedos, yo provocaba eso en él y era jodidamente genial, más para un chico completamente inexperto en cosas del _dormitorio_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Esta canción es de una banda muy conocida en mi país durante la pre adolescencia, me preguntaba porqué era tan especial "El Farolito." Luego de muchos años tuve mi primer enamoramiento y finalmente entendí que "El Farolito" podía significar muchas cosas, no era un lugar específico, sino más bien un sentimiento de añoranza de una época donde fuimos realmente felices. 
> 
> Todos en algún momento tuvimos un farolito al que quisimos regresar.
> 
> Esta es mi parte favorita de esta canción:
> 
> "Conjuraba con Neruda y sus palabras,  
> un hechizo pa' que nunca te marcharas  
> y lo hiciste sin aviso esa mañana,  
> en que el mundo fue el corral de mi desgracia"
> 
> "Me juraste regresar algún verano,  
> al farolito juro me quedé pegado,  
> nunca un niño te adoró de esta manera,  
> nunca un hombre te extrañó de esa manera."
> 
> "Y van, van por dentro... tus recuerdos son estrellas que no paran de llover"


End file.
